Snowflake
by Freyris
Summary: ONESHOT At the fall of the first snow of Christmas the love they had found grew deeper. AthrunxCagalli


**Snowflake**

**Freyris**

**A/n:** This is actually a doomsday fic. Lol nah, just kidding. Since it's almost Christmas I just wanted to give you guys a special something. Especially to my readers who always take time in reading my stories. An AsuCaga Christmas ONESHOT fic. (Because I can't get enough of ONESHOTS...oops) This is just a small token of appreciation but I really hope you guys like this! Happy holidays!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SUNRISE, BANDAI, GS/D**

* * *

"I guess that is all for today. Meeting adjourned. Merry Christmas Everyone!"

Everyone gathered around the meeting room breathed and visibly relaxed on their seats as their Chief Head Representative finally concluded their meeting earlier than expected. Some of them immediately gathered their documents in their arms and stuffed it in either their folders or brief cases and literally ran out of the meeting room as if there's a epidemic disease spreading inside.

Cagalli loosened up a few buttons of her maroon coat and massage her temples. Today was Christmas Eve and as much as she wanted to hold a longer meeting she can't and wouldn't. It was Christmas Eve after all and obviously everyone in the room were already itching to go. If they had the chance to skip they'd all jump out of the window to skip this meeting but they were to scared to do that. Today's supposed to be a day where families would prepare and celebrate Christmas together. But she had to schedule a meeting to finalize everything in Orb from securities to events. Since Christmas Eve was a major holiday and this is Orb's first Christmas after the Second Bloody Valentine war Cagalli wanted it to be perfect for everybody and hopefully today would be a great day for everyone to create a new memory together with their families after the horrifying memories left by the war.

"Merry Christmas to you too Representative Athha" The last of the members of the Emirs greeted her before she left the room, leaving Cagalli all alone sitting on her chair.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas" She mumbled and stared at the papers piled up in front of her. She glanced at her wrist watch and sighed. "I guess I should finish this all up then" She said to herself as she gathered the documents waiting to be signed in her arms and carried them to her office.

The moment Cagalli finished all her papers it was already late in the evening. After the Second Bloody Valentine War, she worked twice as hard as she worked before. She felt like she had let Orb down when she was bridenapped by her twin brother and left Orb in the hands of two incapable, power seeking, mindless baboons whom she thought she could trust a.k.a Unato Ema Seiran and Yuna Roma Seiran. Ever since she regained her power as the Representative she wanted to become someone capable of protecting her people and someone who can really stand tall and proud as their leader.

"I should really get home, Mana's going to get worried"

* * *

"Miss Cagalli!" Mana ran towards the blond representative as she stepped out of her black limousine.

"Merry Christmas, Mana!" Cagalli smiled and handed her a small paper bag.

"I was so worried! I thought you were going to spend your Christmas at the Parliament Office!" Cagalli's nanny gushed out and hug her little princess. "Thank you for the gift"

Cagalli nodded her head and yawned. "I should probably go take a rest now Mana. Merry Christmas." She peck her Nanny on the cheek and walked inside her estate without even listening to what Mana had to say.

"But someone is..." Mana huffed and shook her head as a small smile.

* * *

"She just went up to her room and sleep?"

"I'm afraid so Alex"

Athrun Zala sighed and leaned on his seat tiredly. "Mana, I told you not to call me Alex anymore." He smiled at her.

"Oh yes, of course...I'm sorry Athrun" Mana gasped and corrected herself. "It's just ...I got used to calling you Alex the past 3 years."

Athrun chuckled and nodded his head, understanding her. He stood up on his chair and stared at the food prepared on the table thinking everything will go to waste. "It's okay, Mana"

"Where are you going?" Mana asked as her she watch Athrun walked out of the Athha's dining area.

"I'll probably go take a rest as well" He said. "Merry Christmas, Mana"

Mana could only sigh and feel a little sorry for the blue haired Orb Admiral. She stared at the scrumptious, mouth watering food prepared on the table. On top of the table were all of Cagalli's favorite dishes and Athrun made a lot of effort and actually took time to make this dinner for her hoping he could spend this special evening with her but Cagalli didn't bother to listen to what she had to say and literally ran up to her room to sleep over Christmas Eve.

She remembered the time when she was talking to the late Uzumi Nara Athha. They were talking about the time when Cagalli finds someone she could spend the rest of life with. It may be still early for her to think about marriage but Mana thought maybe Cagalli already found her prince charming...except _this prince_ was clad in a_ knights armor_.

Athrun walked in his room and pulled out his phone in his pocket as he turned on his television to check the news. He dialed the number he knew by heart and listened to the rings and waited for it to be picked up but nothing happened. He tried a couple of times until he heard a click.

"H-hello?"A tired voice came up answering his tenth attempt to call.

A small smile curved up his thin lips and leaned on his window. "Hey, sleepy head"

"Hey, yourself. Where are you?"Cagalli yawned and flip on her back while she held her phone on her ear lazily.

"You sound really sleepy." He chuckled as he walked over his balcony and looked at Cagalli's balcony which was 3 rooms away before he decided to test his climbing skills and tried to reach her balcony.

"I had to finish all the paper works for today" She yawned again and closed her eyes. "What about you?"

"Oh..I'm still working. Making sure everything is in order" He joked as he reached and jump effortlessly on to the other balcony "I received an order from the top saying she wanted a safe and memorable Christmas in Orb this year. "

"Mhmm"

Athrun reached for the next balcony and jumped again. "and since being an Admiral and all. I had to do my job and do as I am asked to do."

"Mhmm" Cagalli felt her eyes drop as she listened to Athrun talk completely unaware of what he was doing.

"Because if I didn't do my job right..." He held his phone for a second and hopped into Cagalli's balcony and slide down the cold floor to rest for a few minutes. "She might chew my head off"

"Mhmmm"

Athrun peeked at the balcony door and found her lying on the bed with her phone on her ear but she looked asleep.

"You're sleeping on me, Cagalli?"

"I...I'm not..it's just...I"

Orb Admiral, Athrun Zala sighed and watch her hand slowly drop on the bed as she finally dozed off while they were on the phone. He chuckled lightly and decided to give her a little scare. He rattled the sliding door of her balcony and knocked on it instantly waking her up.

"What!" Cagalli eyes opened upon hearing the noise and saw a figure at the balcony. She grabbed her phone and searched for something to protect her with. "Athrun?"

"Athrun, you're still there right? Someone's at my balcony...I-"

"Go check it out, Cagalli"

"Are you nuts!? I thought you made sure the security in the estate is on high alert?!" Cagalli barked on the phone as she scrambled on her feet as she cautiously approach the door. She had a plan in her head. The moment she saw her intruder she would pin him or her down.

"I did. No one could get in the estate, Representative Athha. Trust me."

"I swear if anything happens to me, Zala I am going to blast you back to PLANTS with Akatsuki and ask Kira to punish you there." Cagalli hands shook as she slowly held the sliding door and open it. Suddenly, a hand pulled her out and she dropped her phone. She was about to scream when her face crushed on the person's chest. It was giving out a manly citrus scent she knew. "A-Athrun?"

"hey!" He cracked a smile down at her. "So? Do I still get blasted back to PLANTS?"

"Idiot! What are you doing on my balcony!" She slapped his chest lightly and frowned at him. She felt Athrun's cold palms touch her face and gasped at the coldness against her warm cheeks. "You're cold and you could have just have entered my room instead of sneaking out here pretending to be some robber or-"

Athrun placed a cold finger on her lips to shut her up and chuckled. "Cagalli, you know that Mana is the only one aware of our relationship here" He said as he pulled Cagalli closer to him. "I can't risk someone seeing me casually entering their princess' room late in the evening."

"Oh..right"Cagalli pursed her lips. When Athrun came back from PLANTS a few months ago the two them decided to try and rebuild what they had lost back in the war.

Their relationship.

Athrun made careful steps in their silent yet growing relationship while Cagalli as a leader and a woman tried to balance both. Something she couldn't do before. She hated to admit it but she needed Athrun by her side. He was her other form of strength and pillar. She wasn't used to have him far away from her when Athrun had always been with her ever since she became Orb's new leader.

The same goes for Athrun. To him, Cagalli was his family. He doesn't have family members left. That's why he decided to stay in Orb. He found his new family in the form of Kira, Lacus and of course Cagalli.

Despite being intimate in private they try to keep their relationship hidden in public. They've come into an agreement that they'll keep everything a secret until they were both ready to actually reveal their relationship to the public. They weren't afraid of what people would think of them... individually that is. Athrun Zala was loved by Orb as much as Cagalli Yula Attha was. But as a couple? They had to make sure everything would be alright first then they would announce to the public and to the whole world that a coordinator and a natural could co-exist in and that this was the future they were fighting for, that this was the future they wanted to create. A world where both human race could exist in harmony.

"What are you thinking?" She asked as she observed Athrun as he drowned himself in her amber eyes.

He shook his head and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you"

Cagalli's face suddenly flushed red and buried her face on his chest. She still wasn't used to hearing Athrun say sweet words to her and it would always make her red. "I should be the one saying that."

Athrun chuckled and glanced down at his wrist watch.

_12:01 AM_

"Merry Christmas, Cagalli"

The blonde looked up and smiled at him. "Merry Christmas Athrun" She said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips surprising him. "I...I wasn't able to buy you a gift..so"she rambled

Athrun laughed and cupped her cheeks. "Thank you."He smiled and pressed his lips on her gently, tugging her lower lip before deepening their kiss. As soon as they separated from their heated kiss, Athrun rested his forehead on hers and smiled. "That was the best Christmas gift ever"

The blonde Representative turned in a deeper shade of red and hit him playfully on his arm. Sometimes, Athrun Zala, Orb Admiral Officer can be a tease. "I-i-idiot"

He laughed and hugged her tight. Slowly, the first snow of Christmas fell on top of her blonde hair and Athrun smiled."It's starting to snow. We should get inside where it's warmer" He suggested as Cagalli agreed and gently pulled him in her room.

* * *

**AND I LEAVE YOUR IMAGINATION TO ROLL... HAHA ...LOL Anyway, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Holidays...what else. I hope you guys liked this ONESHOT. I hope everyone enjoys their Christmas this year!**

**Feel free to tell me what you guys think. I'll be waiting XD**

**I'll see you guys soon!~~**

**Freyris**


End file.
